The Adjacent World (Temp Name)
by Ani Hoho
Summary: We all know the two pokemon worlds that are pretty much alternate dimensions of each other, but what if the main plot isn't in any of them, but in a THIRD dimension? The enemy? A group of people with familiar faces. The heroes? Three normal high schoolers. The fate of ALL three dimensions are at risk, and this third dimension could change everything. Summary bad, sorry.


**This is a large project, with a genre I'm not great at but my favorite authors are, but deal with it! You many also show support by giving me advice~! Below I'll be putting reference notes on how things are like what they are and something along those lines. For example, all of the last names of characters who doesn't have a last name would be the said character's name in another language. Everything is from bulbapedia, so you should more or less see the connection.**

 **That being said, background info! This series is going to be based on the Kanto through Hoenn regions, so yeah…and anime original characters aren't going to be in this universe. I have other things planned for them. Hm…trying to get no spoilers in these long Author's Notes…**

 **If you don't know this about me, my beginnings suck and I always plan stories from the middle/end 'cause I hate introducing and providing character development. I said somewhere probably that this is the first story where I actually wrote a type of outline, but that was really a bunch of character info of all the characters I want to insert in this series without contradicting myself (even though I know I'll be editing their characters when my brain does it's belated Eureka! moment. But you know, I still don't know the actual plot, like why the bad guys are doing the bad stuff…**

 **I hope this storyline is great.**

 **Etto…Review! Onegai~!**

* * *

Ada Shelly stared at the ramen bowl. Kagari Marge, who was standing behind her, stared at the ramen bowl as well. Both high schoolers looked at the ramen dubiously. "Uh, girls?" Heiko Wally sweatdropped from behind the counter. "Do you think you can start eating already?"

Shelly turned to Marge. "Want it?" Shelly said hopefully.

"No way." Marge deadpanned. Shelly sweatdropped and looked back at the ramen Wally cooked.

It all started when Shelly claimed that Wally couldn't cook for his life, and they got too heated up in the argument that it ended up with Wally cooking Shelly some ramen in Shelly's family's ramen shop.

"First off," Shelly said. "The noodles are undercooked."

"Gee, thanks." Wally said, discouraged a bit.

Shelly picked up her chopsticks and hesitantly poked the noodles in the bowl before spinning the clump around in a bored fashion. "The soup's too murky. And there are too much onions." Shelly said. She picked up a piece of fishball. "…what the heck, it's half frozen!"

"Don't you have anything _nice_ to say?" Wally asked, even though he knew the answer.

Marge went to the doorway for the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. She found the package of fishballs Wally used and checked the nutrition facts and pretty much everything else. Meanwhile, Shelly finally got up the courage to put the fishball in her mouth. "The thing's expired." Marge said nonchalantly as soon as Shelly swallowed it. Shelly's eyes widened and immediately choked and coughed and tried to force herself to vomit the food out.

Wally backed away and sweatdropped as Marge panicked and leaned over to slap Shelly on the back. "M…arge…y-chan…not…helping…!" Shelly said, pounding her chest.

"S-sorry…" Marge stopped and fiddled around, trying to figure out what to do.

"Sorry, Shelly…" Wally said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh, damn you and your horrible cooking skills." Shelly muttered, accepting the cup of water Marge gave her.

"For the record," Wally defended himself. "Ramen isn't really my cooking skill. Plus, it's your fault for keeping expired stuff in your kitchen."

"I definitely don't want to hear you blaming me in a pink frilly apron."

"I definitely don't want to know why you have this in the first place."

"It was the damn drunk woman's fault." Shelly huffed.

"By that, you mean your sister?" Wally clarified, referring to Shelly's adult (and useless) older sister, Ada Angie.

"Who else?" Shelly raised an eyebrow.

"You really don't like her, do you?" Marge sweatdropped. She took the cup from Shelly and placed it in the rusty kitchen sink. The kitchen was a bit worn, but other than that and few rips on the five booth seats, the ramen shop is all clean and tidy.

"I'm surprised you guys are still wondering about that after being friends since the second year of middle school." Shelly crossed her arms. "Anyways, this proves nothing about you and your claim of having excellent cooking skills."

"I never said I was an expert." Wally said. "I just meant that I can cook things like fried rice and hamburger steaks."

"Such a mom." Shelly deadpanned.

"Well, I sometimes have to take care of my cousin so…" Wally sweatdropped.

The sliding door of the ramen shop opened, and the trio turned the heads to see the newcomer. A woman with long black hair and an expressionless (almost bored) face walked in. "…Morgane-san." Marge greeted with a small bow. Wally bowed his head a bit in greeting as well. The newcomer gave Wally a questioning look on the apron before going neutral again. Wally sweatdropped at the slight, unwanted attention.

"Ah…the psychic weirdo from the tent shop." Shelly said with distaste. She crossed her legs and rested her head on her hand (that's resting on the counter top).

Morgane Sabrina narrowed her eyes a bit as she walked towards them. "If it isn't the forgetful, good for nothing, foul-mouthed brat." She said in her soft, casual, monotonous voice. Sabrina and Shelly engaged in a shot glaring contest, electricity sparking between them. Marge and Wally wisely stepped back.

"What brings you here, Morgane-san?" Wally asked. Marge nodded to show that she wanted to ask the same thing. "Take out." Sabrina answered. Wally and Marge looked at the clock behind Sabrina and above the table that's known as "three". They put their fist on the palm of their hands in an eureka moment. Sabrina was known to get take outs from Shelly's shop at around mid-afternoon and early evening four times a week.

"Here, you might have to warm it up a bit, though." Shelly handed Sabrina a tall plastic bowl with a lid on it with ramen inside.

"Thanks." Sabrina received the meal and proceeded to leave the establishment. She stopped at the door when she remembered something and turned back to the others. "There's going to be an unplanned snowstorm, so there's no school for you tomorrow." She told them.

"A snowstorm?" Wally said.

"In October?" Marge questioned.

"Why should I believe a fortune teller on the weather? You have a forecaster license or somethin'?" Shelly said with a sarcastic tone.

Sabrina shrugged. "Suit yourself." She replied and left, sliding the door behind her.

"Telling us there's a snowstorm, and it's a clear day today, too." Shelly muttered to herself.

"I dunno, she was right about her predictions before." Marge said. "Plus, she's the only person I know with telekinetic powers."

"It could have been a magic trick." Shelly countered.

"You call making Lt. Surge, Nageia-sensei, and Lisia-chan float without warning or strings a magic trick?"

"It could have been the wind."

"It was indoors!"

After a short argument of Sabrina's psychic powers, Marge and Wally left since they had to water the plants and go grocery shopping, respectively. Shelly teased Wally on being a mom again before sliding the door closed. "Right." Shelly sighed to herself and put her hands on her hips. "…time to start cooking!"

* * *

 **Marge's House**

The next day, Marge woke up from the sound of her cell phone ringing. Without getting out of the bed, she blindly reached for the cell phone on the nightstand and flipped it open. Her cell phone was the type where it automatically goes into the call when flipped, so before she could even grumbled a greeting, Shelly's yell was heard. Marge noted that the call wasn't on speaker either. "I don't believe it! It's freaking snowing!"

Marge waited a bit, arm still stretched out, as she half-listened to the drone of Shelly's nonstop chattering about her surprise and Sabrina's prediction. "And…hey wait, are you even listening over there?! Margey-chan!" Shelly yelled after 30 seconds.

"Uh-huh…" Marge said with a yawn.

"Oh, yeah right!" Shelly said, knowing full well that Marge is lying.

At this point, Marge sat up in her bed and looked at the window her bed is next to. All she saw was a flurry of white and darkness. Marge put the cell phone to her ear this time since Shelly's talking normally now.

"So, how are the plants?" Shelly said.

"I managed to put all of them inside the living room." Marge said, getting up to set the cylindrical heater that's near the door on. "So I can't really use the couch right now."

Marge put the call on speaker before placing it on her dresser. She opened her closet and searched for clothes to put on, before just finding the winter pajamas she got from her cousin. She figured that there's no point in getting casual clothes if she wasn't going to go outside, which was impossible anyways with the snowstorm outside.

Shelly continued to talk about the snow and the school. "You think we'll have to go tomorrow?" she asked.

"Hm…maybe not. Since we didn't get to put the salt on the roads, the city might need to close the schools to shovel the snow out, assuming they don't melt." Marge replied, finally found her winter pajamas. She simply put it on over her own pajamas at the moment. "Maybe I should get the kotatsu out…" she muttered to herself.

Shelly overheard her comment and sighed. "I wish I have a kotatsu. The thing's broken though."

"But you have ramen, you'll warm up." Marge said as she tried to remember where the kotatsu was last put.

"Wally has two kotatsus…do you think he'll teleport one to me?" Shelly asked half-jokingly.

Marge chuckled. "Only if he can." She replied with a smile. She reached for the cell phone and carried it with her as she went downstairs to the basement. "By the way, Shelly. What are you doing right now?" Marge asked.

"Uh…right now?" Shelly's voice was more distant this time. Marge heard small clangs and metal on metal. "I'm waiting for the heat the whole house up. The heater's a bit slow."

"It sounds more like you're fixing it."

"I'm fixing the portable heater, the central one is taking its sweet, long time."

"Shelly, you really need a new house."

"Only if I got the money."

Marge reached downstairs and opened the storage that's embedded in the staircase. She opened the sliding door and found the foldable kotatsu. She put the phone on the highest step she could reach before moving the kotatsu. "Now I wish I have an elevator." Marge said on the phone.

"An elevator?" Shelly echoed, still fixing the heater. "Your house is only two stories high with a small attic on top."

"Yeah, but it's hard to move the kotatsu up the stairs." Marge said, whining a little.

"Then just stay downstairs." Shelly deadpanned. Marge stopped taking the third step of the stairs. Shelly noticed the short silence. "Don't tell me you haven't thought of that." Shelly sighed.

Marge hesitantly laughed it off before stepping backwards to solid ground. She set the kotatsu up and took the phone back. She turned the kotatsu on and snuggled into the comforter putting the phone on top of the kotatsu. "There! Got it fixed!" Shelly said on the phone and gave the heater a little pat.

"Hm…" Marge looked out the window from where she sat. "Doesn't look like it'll end anytime soon. The snowstorm, I mean."

"Well, at least it'll keep my sister from visiting in her drunken state."

"Oh Shelly…"

* * *

 **Wally's House**

"Get well soon...'Kay, bye." Wally clicked the end button on his cell phone and set it on the living room table. The tv was on, but Wally only paid attention to half of what they're saying. He got up from the couch he was sleeping on last night (his bedroom didn't have a heater) and went to the kitchen to cook some more breakfast (he only ate a waffle or two with milk). He checked the refrigerator for anything that's going to expire soon. Nope, everything's good.

His cell phone rang again and Wally was forced to postpone his second helping. He closed the refrigerator and went back to get his phone. "Hello?" he said.

"Wally, my good friend!" a (fake) cheerful voice said.

"Shelly, my previously mad friend!" Wally answered back in an equal fake tone.

"Formalities aside ("Wait, that was a formality?"), give me your extra kotatsu please!"

"How?" Wally said in disbelief. "It's snowing like crazy outside!"

"So? You have feet for a reason." Shelly said like it's no big deal.

"Common sense is there for a reason too." Wally sweatdropped.

"Which is more important, helping a desperate friend or…being a potato couch?" Shelly said challengingly.

"My life." Wally deadpanned. He sighed to himself and went back to the kitchen to find a fruit to eat (because cooking with one hand and on the phone is dangerous, if not impossible). Meanwhile, Shelly continued to complain about the unfair treatment Wally is giving her. "Shelly, just because we're good friends doesn't mean I'm willing to risk my life for you just so you can get a kotatsu." Wally said, munching on an apple.

"You're exaggerating. What's a little snow gonna do, huh?"

"I can send you a list if you want." Wally said, half-preparing to turn on his laptop.

Shelly laughed on the other side of the line. "Nah, no thanks. I'm not an idiot. Instead, you can just give me your homework to copy!"

* * *

 **Shelly's Bedroom**

Shelly sat in her bedroom, listening to the dull tone on the phone. "…Damn. He hung up" she muttered before ending the call herself. She tossed her phone on the bed with a sigh. She bent down to reach for the tv remote and straightened to turn on the tv in her bedroom on. It turned on to a news channel. Shelly went through the channels, searching for one that caught her interests.

" _Reports of abnormal energy around the cave indicates…"_

" _The Hoenn country have received unusual reports of supernatural pheonenom…"_

" _And on to the next report…"_

" _The Chatelaina Group would be on their first ever world tour on…"_

" _Reports of missing citizens are still…"_

" _A group of college students claims to see an UFO for the past few nights in Johto. Whether or not this is a newfound discovery or another dud is yet to be…"_

" _There have been a hacking incident in Sinnoh's government database. Fortunately, nothing was stolen nor viruses were found. Government officials are still…"_

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me…" Shelly muttered. "Are news channel the _only_ thing on this thing?"

She turned off the tv and grumbled to herself as she went downstairs to the ramen shop. Having nothing to do, she decided to just start cooking something to eat as an early lunch and late breakfast.

"…darn, I knew I should have went shopping yesterday."

* * *

 **You have no idea how hard it is to keep the whole proper dialogue format stuff. Either I'm terrible at literacy or you guys are too good. And I'm sorry for the abrupt ending. I've run out of ideas for an intro. It was just a little peek at daily life, nothing special so far.**

 **BTW, I don't know if winter pajamas exist, I'm just referring to that** _ **My**_ _ **Melody**_ **pajama/sweater thing I have as reference.**

 **Reference Notes:**

 **Ada is Shelly's name in Italian.**

 **Kagari is Marge's name in Japanese**

 **Nageia is actually the root of Winona's Japanese name, Nagi. I just wanted one that sounds like a last name, okay?**

 **Heiko is Wally's name in German, but I could have used the Japanese version…whatevs.**

 **Angie is the other name for Shelly from the Chuang Yi version.**

 **Morgane is Sabrina's French name. It was really the only name that sounded like a last name without sounding too much like another language…**

 **I'm pretty sure you know what the Chatelaina Group is referring to. If not, google it. I think the original one was Chatelaine, but I think it changed it like this to make it sound more like a last name. Okay, no more info, I'm afraid it'll be like a spoiler then…**

 **I didn't put any formalities for Lt. Surge because I believe he'll rather be called that instead of "whatever his last name is"-san. Besides, he already has Lt. Problem solved.**

 **Also, since Kanto through Sinnoh is based off of Japan (I think), I'll introduce the names in last name, first name form (if you haven't noticed by now). And, since I wanted to incorporate the Japanese culture, honorfics are used. It's complicated, this whole culture/language thing…**

 **You know, this character stuff is lengthy, next time, I'll just let you search it up on your own and just note the other stuff that's interesting.**

 **If you have anything to say that'll help me write this better, feel free to tell!**


End file.
